


Sea Green (A Daisy/Luigi fic)

by SimpleSquishii



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine
Genre: Depressing, Disease, F/F, F/M, Love, Secret Past, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSquishii/pseuds/SimpleSquishii
Summary: Whilst vacationing in Isle Delfino, Luigi catches a deadly disease. As his condition worsens, controversy increases, and the group of princesses and heros must find a cure. But with their personal problems getting in the way, it leaves Daisy to take the lead. This is Daisy’s story.





	1. Chapter One: The Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just some little things to remember:  
> . The Castle is in the Super Mario 64 world, but the gang is just vacationing to Isle Delfino.  
> . This is Daisy’s time to shine, so it will only be her recap.  
> . I’m a good writer, but at 13 years old, I’m not the best. So please don’t expect Edgar Allan Poe to whiz out of my quickly typing fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !THE FIC IS ALMOST FINISHED!
> 
> Only a couple more chapters to go lovelies!

I remember it like it was yesterday. My vacation to Isle Delfino. It was supposed to be perfect. Thank god it ended out that way. I have memories about Luigi’s near death, and “the cure.” You may not know WHAT this “cure” thing is, so let me explain. “The cure” Is a powerful force hidden inside Isle Delfino that actually had caused Luigi’s disease in the first place. And that’s where the story begins.

  


”Oh my goodness there’s just so much to do! Maybe we should give the toads a chance... We’re paying them to rebuild the lands in the paintings after the recent Bowser attacks, yet it seems like I’m just doing all the planning.” I was such a happy go lucky person back then. Not knowing I had just assigned a vacation that could’ve killed one of the most valuable heros of the Mushroom Kingdom.

“Why don’t we take a vacation and leave the toads to do some work for once!” Peach looked bright-eyed at me.

“That would be an excellent idea. Let’s take the Mario brothers too!” It may seem like a corny start, but the happy beginnings always seem to lead to unsatisfactory ends. We took the earliest flight to Delfino, the food and tropical setting still on our minds. Back then, I did have a huge crush on Luigi. But a crush, I told myself, was all it would ever be. I loved spending time with him. I got very excited when he sat next to me in the plane. I took the petticoat I was wearing off, and sat there. It actually wasn’t a long fly to Isle Delfino, since it is a neighboring island to us. It’s just the fact that we can’t exactly get to the island by boat, as our island is surrounded by spiked rocks that block our coastline. It’s just a short fly. It would take about two hours by ferry. It takes about one on this plane. The service there was great, I had about 5 bags of peanuts, before finding out that one of Peach’s toad bodyguards was allergic. So I had to suffer the rest of the ride looking at those delicious peanuts. Until I finally heard it. 

“Congratulations everyone, we have made it to Isle Delfino. Please use the doors on the right to exit, as you do.” We all got off the plane, and to the nearest hotel. As we unpacked our stuff, we realized that Mario and Luigi would need a different room.

  


We changed our planning, and Mario and Luigi ended up getting a room. While me and Peach were setting up our rooms, Peach had a plan.

“Hey Daisy, we should do something we haven’t done in a while. GIRLS NIGHT!” I gasped.

“That sounds so fun!” We both decided that we would go to the pool. Peach was the only person I had ever told about my crush on Luigi. But it all seemed so hazey when I was with her. Just for, particular reasons. She was my best friend. And a stupid little princess named Rosalina almost ruined it all for me. I might discuss that, maybe not. But this day was turning out perfect. Sunny day, sitting next to Luigi in the plane, pool party with Peach, those delicious bags of peanuts, (which I would soon regret, thanks to my abdominal region.) But despite my fun day with Peach, I would always go to sleep with memories that I regret a lot. Maybe I should talk about some other things...


	2. A Peachy Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy opens up about her past with Peach, and why she has a crush on Luigi, and hates Rosalina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . Peach forgot about this, but Daisy still remembers.  
> . While Peach thought it was “just for fun.” Daisy still holds a grudge against Rosalina today.

A few years ago, while Peach has probably forgotten about this, we played a game of Truth or Dare. Don’t worry, I will get back to my Luigi story, but I must explain my past, and why my friendship with Rosalina was ruined, and my friendship with Peach was almost ruined. This also could explain why I had a crush on Luigi.

It was a warm day. Maybe the heat made us too stupid to play this, and Rosalina was giving a dare. “Uhhhhh DAISY! Truth or Dare?” Rosalina was a kind soul, I thought to myself, so I could trust her when she gave me the dare. “Dare!” I said, over enthusiastically. “I dare you to kiss Peach!” “WHAAAAAA!?” I could feel my face going red. “Or are you too chicken to?” I froze. But before I could give my answer, I heard a shout behind a window inside the castle. “Daisy, I need some help over here!” Before I left, Rosalina whispered, “Daisy, I will make you complete that dare.” I walked up to Luigi. He was in the kitchen. “I need to know how much sauce could go on this pizza without overdoing it.” Daisy shook her head. “Luigi, don't you know that if you put too much sauce on, all you have to do is scoop some of it off and put on extra cheese?” “Wow Daisy, I never thought of that! Thanks!” As I walked out of the room, I noticed Rosalina, talking with Peach. She looked at me and smiled. “Oh lord.” I thought. “She’s up to something.” I walked over, but before I could come over fully, she tripped me. I landed on top of Peach. “Oops.” She said sarcastically. I knew what she was trying to do, and you could say I... “Completed the dare.” 

I ran to my room in embarrassment. I shut the door, and started to tear up, my face red. “How could she have done this?” Being a princess was NOT all fun and games, and that’s why we enjoyed Sundays like this. When we could just... Talk... Instead of planning for the Mushroom Kingdom, or when Rosalina was talking care of the stars in the sky. Just the three of us. But a part of me wished that we were still planning defensives, to prepare for some sort of Bowser attack. I wished cursed Rosalina was back in that base of hers, studying the stars. “I’m being ridiculous, it all happened so fast... I’m just scared.” I heard a knock on the door. “Daisy? You ok?” It was Luigi. I flipped out. “Oh! I! Um! Don’t come in yet!” I quickly grabbed my makeup kit, and a few sticks of concealer, just to cover up my red face. I got to the point where I couldn’t turn him away. I knew Rosalina told him about what had happened. I wondered how Peach felt about it. He pretty much just walked into the room at that point. My face half covered, looking away. “Don’t look at me, I overreacted and now I look terrible. Tears took the makeup off of my face. It wasn’t really settled, so I could just wipe it off. I still looked terrible. “I can understand how scary that would be... Jerk move by Rosalina.” He walked over to me, and did something that I never expected anyone to do to me at this state. Gave me a hug. I just took it all in. He was comforting. It felt nice. “Hey, I finished the pizza. You want some?” “Of course I do.” I said smiling. That night, we just indulged ourselves in pizza, laughing harder than I’ve laughed on any girls night. Guys are cool. Some people say that they don’t understand female emotions, but to be honest, they’re the ones who understand the most. Sometimes you don’t need a “oh wow what a bitch, she sucks and you deserve better.” Sometimes you need warm food, warm people, warm blankets, and for you and your newfound best friend to watch Titanic while crying at every sad scene except when Jack dies. For a moment, I forgot about Rosalina. A moment.

I heard a knock on the door. “Your call...” Luigi says to me. “Come in.” It was Rosalina. Luigi’s eyes narrowed. “Oh-em-gee. What are you guys even doing? After that dare? Are you really that upset? It was all fun and games, Daisy. You don’t need someone to comfort you for every little thing!” “Oh come on Rosalina! That was disrespectful! And probably scary as well. You don’t force people to make out!” “Well she’s not a child Luigi! She’s a full grown princess. Time to start acting like one!” Luigi got angry. “That’s a lot coming from you Rosalina. When someone tells you to go get some responsibility, you look for some on EBay! Stop making people do things that they don’t want to do.” Rosalina wasn’t blinded by the insult. “Well, she already kissed Peach, and she’s... Doing something with you... So she needs to stop being such a whore!” I was shocked by Rosalina’s insult. “YOU FORCED ME TO KISS HER ROSALINA!” Rosalina was startled. “You took the dare fairly, and you chickened out. I just wanted to see how you reacted, and look what happened.” She slammed the door, and I started to cry again. Leaning my head on Luigi’s shoulder. “Hey, hey... It’s gonna be alright. She’s just a jerk.” I felt terrible. “And by the way, you’re not a whore. You’re anything but. So don’t believe that you are."

I learned that Peach just thought my face might’ve been injured so I went to get some Neosporin, but she knew the truth. It was kinda awkward having girls nights after that, as Rosalina was never there. It was just me and Peach. Peach will never remember, but it was the best girls night i’d ever had.


	3. The Sickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange book from the library seems to make Luigi sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the book is weird, it all ties together.

“Cute umbrellas read enviously. In nettles. I never ask.”

That was the title of the book. “Yeah, and I’m not asking either.” Said Mario. "It's so weird... And I don't know what the strange cover's about, but the rest of it seems like a normal book." Peach stated. She flipped open to page one. It was short, like a children's book. But when you flipped it open, it was empty. Mario and Peach were more realistic. Down-to-earth. But me and Luigi, we’re artists. Always going with the flow, or changing our style. We appreciate feelings, and the beauty in things. But this book was just weird. In all of our reading experience, we’ve never seen a book like this... It was almost creepy! Then, the librarian walked over. “Oh yea? Dat thang? Oh yea, some whacko dude brang dat uhghlay thang intuh dis fane istableshmat.” You would cringe at this grammatically incorrect librarian. How she even got into this position is beyond me... She was very pale, and had blonde hair. Not that that mattered, but for her skin tone, she almost looked sick. She was also very wrinkled. “I don kno wat dat thang’s deel is, but I sure ain’t lettin’ dat thang take up time wit da visitors instead o’ lookin’ at real books. I probs gonna throw it away tomarrah, you can keep it if ya want.” We just took the book anyways. It was like a souvenir. As soon as we got out of the library, Luigi erupted into a sneezing fit. 

He kept it up, but then stopped about 3/4 of the way there. As soon as we walked in the hotel, he took something out of a backpack he was carrying. Cold medicine. He took some, drank some water, and kept on going. We heard the familiar sound of the greeter. “Hello! And welcome to Hotel Ina!” Luigi went downstairs to the casino to gamble off a sizeable amount of money, and Mario went to the bar. Me and Peach decided to go on one of those boat tours. As we were on the boat, directly under the sun, getting a good tan, Peach said to me, “gosh, I wonder how Mario and Luigi are doing.” Luigi I know was gambling. But Mario I had my doubts about. He’s a hero and all, but sometimes he really dosn’t act like one. Sometimes, he acts very bad, and takes advantage of that. Mario and Peach have been dating for a while now, but he tends to go off and flirt with other ladies when she isn’t looking. Hell, he was probably flirting with that cute waitress at the bar now that I think about it. I’m just a little to dumb to notice these things. Since I am a princess, I can tell obvious flirting, but subtle things I think you can only tell if you have an ex, or if you are currently in a relationship. While I was on that thinking topic, I asked Peach. “Hey Peach? Do you ever think that Mario would ever be flirting with other girls?” Peach looked at me with tired eyes. “I already know he is. A hero and a princess. Sadly, i’m just not as pretty as the common village girl. I’m not enough to make him stay for one girl.” “I see.” Said Daisy. “You deserve a better man!” “I know I do Daisy, but it’s hard to find one these days who doesn’t just want you for your money or looks. Promise me you’ll stay with Luigi, ok Daisy?” I stood there confused. I never even had my first date with him, and she already wants me to, quote unquote, “stay with him?” Ok Peach, I promise. Not much other to do there. As soon as I walked into the hotel I saw a crowd of people. “What happened?” I asked one of the ladies. “Some dude with a green cap passed out after winning big bucks at the casino.” My face went pale, and I ran up to the room Luigi was in. I saw him in the bed, face pale, eyes red. “Hey Daisy... Sudden sickness... I’ll be alright...” “Oh you poor thing...” I kissed him on the forehead and he looked up at me. “It’ll be ok...” He said, before turning over the other way and falling asleep. It was just a kiss, princesses did that all the time. But this time, it felt, nice... “Goodnight Luigi.” Hoping he would be better tomorrow. But tomorrow, is when the real adventure starts.


	4. Two Kinds of Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peach Luigi, and Daisy find out that Mario has been cheating on Peach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS IS SO LATE TO PUBLISH AGHHHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHSHHGAHAGAHAHAGAGAH

I woke up next to Luigi, I had been taking care of him from six till midnight. His face had more color to it now, and his eyes were less red. “Morning Luigi, you need anything? Mario already left. Would you like some water?” “You don’t need to take care of me all the time Daisy, I can do it myself...” “I know, I just feel so bad for you... How about some tea?” “Daisy, how about I get you some tea?” I gasped at the idea. He was sick, but yet when I decided to care for him, he was getting me tea? But before I could say no, he got up, and started getting tea. “You’re very sweet, but I can get it...” “I insist.” I flushed at this comment. He was the sweetest thing. Once we both had our tea, we just discussed random things. We were sick position in the bed, and I didn’t care what I caught from him, nothing could stop me from being close to him. Just a heavy part of being infatuated. We talked, drinking our tea. We both finished at about the same time, and put our cups down. “Hey! I know what would help! How about we get some fresh air?” Luigi looked at me. “Sounds great, but should we take the boat tours?” “Sure! Sounds like a great idea!”

Luigi and I were laying on the boat, getting tan. The sun shone brightly on our backs. Good thing we wore sunscreen. “Hey Luigi?” “Yes?” “Do you think Mario is really the best one for Peach?” He sat up. “I never really thought about that, but I would have to say no. They only like each other because they’re both very powerful. He has to be the most powerful hero in the world, beating an overpowered, spiky turtle nearly every week. And she is one of the best rulers, taking everyone’s lives into account, and assigning the best soldiers and heros.” I guess he never thought about what he said, as I never did know if he liked me back then, but we were both a lot like “sidekicks,” So did that mean because we never had a lot of time to spend with each other either, so we couldn’t be a very good pair? I really overthought these kind of things. For the rest of the boat ride, we just talked about random things. Honestly, it was a great boat ride. The tour guide then said something on the intercom. “Sorry to be a drag folks, but soon there will be a storm, and we have to go back to the hotel. My apologies.

As soon as we got back to the hotel, we heard the familiar “Hi! Welcome to Hotel Ina!” We decided that it would be easier to just ask the greeting lady where everyone was. “Do you know where Princess Toadstool is?” “The Princess is on the roof.” “Thank you.” As we went onto the roof, we found Peach slow-dancing with herself. It looked amazing, since Peach is such a good dancer, and it was a beautiful, noontime tropical setting. We walked up to her, and she stopped dancing. “Oh, hello you guys. I’m just practicing for the next grand ball I throw at the castle. Was the boat ride fun?” “We had to come back a bit early, because of a storm coming. Maybe we should go inside.” Peach looked sad at this. “I’m going to stay out here just a little bit longer.” Luigi soon left, after I told him to politely leave. “Peach, why do you look so upset?” She sighed. “Nothing you would understand Daisy...” I was soon a bit aggravated. “Then make me understand Peach, I may be young, but I’m not stupid.” She looked me dead in the eye. “I always knew Mario was flirting with other girls, but I never knew he would cheat on me...” I stood there in dead silence, angry, absolutely furious. Poor Peach already had a rough life at first, but it just got worse. “He never noticed me, but when I peeked in the door to his room, I saw him doing... Certain things... With an unknown girl. She was under the covers, and I couldn’t see her.” I stood there, horrified. Peach, looking at the ground, ready to cry. I looked at her. “I’ll see that he burns.” I walked away, my anger too strong for words. I was going to find Luigi, and we were going to get justice for Peach.

Luigi was having himself a mud bath when I walked into the workout area. “Oh, hi Daisy! Wanna join? The mud’s all warm now.” “Luigi, we have to talk.” He got out out the mud tub, gave himself a quick rinse off, and put on his clothes, soon to join me in the hotel’s bar. We sat in the wooden, bamboo stools with the cute, red, velvet felt covers, and ordered our drinks. I was surprised at how quickly the drinks were delivered. There was pretty good service here. “So, what did you need to tell me about?” I looked him in the eyes. “This will be very hard to say, Luigi, and very hard for you to handle, but Mario has cheated on Peach.” He nearly spat out his drink. Once he actually swallowed, he looked at me. A mortified expression on his face  
“It’s true, isn’t it?”  
“Yes”  
He looked at me with the most pathetic face a man could make, and started to tear up. I felt so bad for him. It was time to face the alarms. It was never right. We immediately learned the destination of Mario, and went to the top balcony, where he and this “mystery girl” would certainly be. As soon as I walked up the hallway, I saw him. Mario, and I girl that I couldn’t exactly see very well. “MARIO YOU ARE GONNA GET IT!” The girl then turned around, I recognized her immediately, in the purple tight dress, the silver crown, and the velvet lipstick, standing in front of me, in the flesh, was none other than the tramp, the female dog, that I like to call...

Rosalina.


	5. Already Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi shows a little bit of sickness after getting in a fight with Mario, and his condition gets a bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH WOW A PUBLISH BY RILEY AGGAHSHAHHSHAHSHSHHSHSHAHHSHSHAHSHS

“I cannot believe you would expose me like this Luigi!” “This could’ve been a burden for all of us.” Luigi and Mario argued inside their hotel room, when Rosalina walked up to me and Peach, outside of the hotel room they were arguing in. “You’re not gonna help your man, huh Daisy?” “Why aren’t you helping yours?” “I have richer guys to attend to. Wario gives me more money than this. If you see him again, tell him I’m getting picked up by a gold helicopter encrusted with diamonds. Oh, and try not to look at it girls, it might blind you if you’re not rich enough.” And with that, the tramp left. Peach looked at me. “I guess Wario seems to like the fact that she’s only dating him for the money.” “I guess it’s a relationship that will last. I have nothing against gold diggers as long as the guy knows about it. But Rosalina? Ew.” Mario walked out of the room. “Welp, my career is fucking over! ROSALINA! WHERE ARE YOU!” “She just left Mario, but you might want to go outside. The golden helicopter’s here.” “GOLDEN WHAT?!”

She waved bye to Mario as she went off in Wario’s helicopter. Mario stood there, dumbfounded. We all walked inside except Mario, who was still staring at the sky, half embarrassed, half upset. But as we walked in, Luigi was up against the wall, coughing. His face was very red, and he was clutching his stomach. I ran over to him. “Luigi, you ok dude?” He looked me. “I need to leave. I’m sick, and this place will forever remind me of Mario.” “Can you guys try to forgive each other? I mean, you are brothers.” “Leave him here. I don’t want him to start flirting with Peach again, and you either.” I was flattered at first, but then he said, remember the party?” Right. The party. Might explain that later. We left sneakily while Mario was still in the bathroom. We got on the plane just in time. We got in our seat. “You’re lucky, this is the last flight today!”

By the time we got back, dusk was setting in, and you could see no stars. Rosalina must’ve not been paying attention. Peach went to mourn in her room, while we set up some lights in the gazibo near her castle. I looked at Luigi. “You think she’ll like my idea?” “It’s an amazing idea. Breakups are hard, but it’s nice to know that your friends are there for you.” Great quote by Luigi. We set up the food, the drinks, friends, even Pauline had flown over from the current city that she was in charge of. Her mayorship was important to her, but her friends were more important to her. Mario was actually Paulina’s ex, so secretly, it was less of a meetup, and more of a “don't say I didn’t warn you.” Pauline was much bettter as a single lady. We had Grandfather Toad lead Peach our of the castle. “SURPRISE!” We all yelled. The rest of the night was filled with fun, laughter, and friends.

After the party, we went back in the castle, and put the leftover food in the fridge in the kitchen. We all got our lounge clothes on, and went to bed. I woke up about five minutes later to the sound of the kitchen fridge. I went to the fridge, to find Luigi taking out some durin. “So what do you think you’re doing at 10:00 at night Luigi?” “Raiding the fridge.” “Good enough.” We ended up sharing the durin, and then going off to bed. “So tonight was fun huh?” “Better than that party.” We both laughed. “Good night Daisy.”  
“Good night Luigi.”


	6. Babysitting the Koopalings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After news that Bowser has finally been killed from a sickness, Peach, Daisy, and Luigi are left to take care of some familiar visitors.

It was supposed to be a normal day.  _Supposed._ But as soon as I woke up, Luigi started throwing up, and a bunch of Koopalings were at my door.

Luigi was in the bathroom, practically throwing up his liver. Every hack he made, I winced. He took some pills, and went back to his bed, a tired man. I put my pajamas on, and walked into his room. “Luigi, are you ok? Would you like some tea? I have green and Chamomile, but that’s about it. I’m sure you will get better when you drink some.” I climbed into bed with him. “Don’t worry, everything will get better soon.” “Daisy...” He was weak. I could tell. The sound of his voice proved he was ill. Very ill. “I have to tell you something. If I don’t make it,” There was a knock on the door. “I’ll get it!” Peach exclaimed from down below. It was honestly surprising that she had this energy. She opened the door. I could hear it. “Uhh, Daisy? You better come see this.” As I came downstairs, some familiar figures were at the door. I had only seen them a couple times, but those images stayed in your mind. I walked up to them. “Larry, Wendy, Ludwig, Morton, Iggy, Lemmy, Roy, Bowser Jr... What are you doing at my house...?” Their heads perked up as their names were called. “Well, father had a sickness...” Larry mentioned. Wendy chimed in. “He ended up dying.” Wendy looked up to me with solemn eyes. Wendy was strongly connected with her father. “I miss him already.” Bowser Jr. cried. At this point, Bowser Jr. would be easily susceptible, being in such trauma. He had already started to change his evil ways; coming to us for guidance. But the attention was diverted as soon as we heard Luigi’s puking from upstairs. Morton shuttered. “NOT LUIGI TOO!” They were all horrified. I looked up at the roof. I needed to find a cure.

Over time, as the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. stayed, I became meticulous. Every little thing seemed to be a sign that they were doing something wrong. It was nearing 6:00. It was time for supper. I gathered everyone at the table. We all sat down, but one seat was empty. Peach stared longingly at Mario’s seat. I looked up at her. “Hey Peach; you ok?” Luigi felt much better now, and he was eating a tiny bit. “So, how long can we stay here?” The question Roy asked made me worried. I didn’t actually know. “Maybe for about a week, then we might have to get Mayor Pauline to take you in.

Luigi, overtime, became contingent on my care. It was so hard to see him sick like this. I decided to call up Pauline. “Pauline? Yeah. Hi. Listen, we have Koopalings. Can we pass them over in about a week? Yeah. Uh-huh. Ok.” The call was pretty boring, so there’s really no need to go into too much detail. It would be a couple days before we renounced the Koopalings into Pauline’s care. Then she would give them back to us as we went week to week.

We had discovered that the Koopalings seemed to love spaghetti. It was pretty much a staple for them. Since we had lots of spaghetti left over from Mario’s spaghetti vault, it was very easy to feed them. It was truly a stymie to feed them other foods though. Most of the Koopalings had a strong guile; so it was easy for them to get away with things. Pauline would have such a fun time taking care of these things.

For the last part of the day, I read them a bedtime story. It was very easy to make them fall asleep. They were so restive before, but as soon as you read to them, they would easily get tired. Once you know them long enough, you really start to dissect each one’s personality. “And then the ocean washed away all the mud, so Sakura could walk on the stones once again. The end.” They fell asleep fast. I started to contemplate whether my reading was calming or boring. As I walked upstairs, I heard the reliving sound of Luigi softly snoring. “Good night Luigi.” I whispered into the room. “Mhmhmh.” He answered back. I’m pretty sure that meant “good night.”


	7. Uncovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy opens up about her past with Mario while searching for rare medical herbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! The chapter is here, as I promised! Remember, I’m working on other things too, so if you want me to link you to one of my profiles for a writing website, just let me know! My apologies for this chapter, it’s a bit less fancier than the others, and a bit more simple and to the point. I’m searching over new editing methods, and I think this one will help me more.

Luigi's condition was getting worse. It sucks knowing that someone you love could surely pass away at any moment, and you can’t even help them. 

So I decided to help.

I remember certain power flowers could help with severe nausea; and I remembered I had stored some in my room. The more they aged, the more they could help you. I had been keeping those things since I was a young child. I had picked them with my grandmother. She told me that they were rare, and that I should keep them for a significant purpose. I was six; so they should’ve helped him then if they had aged enough. I remember I stored them in my closet.

My overly large, cluttered closet.

So I went upstairs, and tried to organize the closet. Inside the closet, I found many things. One was a picture of me. It was my 5th grade dance. The people who were in it might seem obvious right now to you. Rosalina, Peach, and Pauline. We all had braces and pigtails and dresses that looked like our gowns now. They went up to our knees. Oh, those were the days. When I rummaged around, I found many pictures of Rosalina. It was hard not to forgive Rosalina; she had been my friend for so long. But that’s normally how it goes. You can never lose that one friend who’s just too close to you.

Next I found an old toy, a basket of ding-dings and awkward little things, just stuff I didn’t need any longer. And a bag of trash that I forgot to throw out. Some shoes, some purses, and an over abundance of plastic baggies. And then I found it. A photo album. It was old and dusty, even though it looked relatively new. It was from my years after 16. Rosalina and Mario still in our friend group. But I had refused to tell about one incident that happened with me and Mario. I was wary around Mario from the day I turned sixteen.

My birthday. Mario and Peach were rubbing off well, and it seemed they had a lot in common. They were dating for about eight months by now. After we had eaten, I was going to the bathroom to wash up. Luigi was talking with Peach. The door was cracked open and the lights were off, signifying that no one was in the bathroom, so I walked in swiftly, wanting to go in and out as fast as possible. But when I opened the door, Mario seemed to be in there, waiting for me. 

“Oh, sorry Mario. I thought you were in the kitchen!” 

“No, actually; I was waiting for you.” Waiting for me? In the bathroom? Something was wrong. He closed and locked the door, and turned the lights on. “Mario, do you want to tell me something? Is there something wrong?” He put both his arms around me, trapping me to the wall, but luckily, when he leaned in, I slipped under his arms and burst my way through the door with such speed; that you would’ve thought I was a go-kart. Peach looked at me confused. 

“Daisy? Are you ok?” 

“Yeah! Just wanted to see you guys quicker.” 

“Daisy! You’re so silly! Any idea where Mario is?”

“He’s in the kitchen.”

I immediately threw the photo album into the fireplace in my room, and I had a flaming (no pun intended) urge to start the fireplace and burn it. Put I picked it back up. I took out all the important pictures. The pictures of me, Peach, and Paulina, and Luigi. I kept the pictures of Mario and Rosalina in there. I didn’t care who else was in them. They’re nothing now. Nonexistent. For so long it was Mario being the hero. And Rosalina being the special one of us. But now it was my turn. Luigi would get better, Peach would not be trampled over as a dog, and I would be right by their side. I started up the fire and burned it. A terrifying picture of anger and happiness welled up inside me. I was a psycho! I was crazy! But I sat there still, and watched it  **burn**. 

After I was done with that little fiasco, I took the ashes, and the burnt chunks of the album, and threw them all outside the castle window, and into the moat. It was over with. The memories are distant now. I took the flowers that were behind the album, and walked down to Luigi’s room.


	8. Discovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy has a happy moment, but Peach is quick to deliver some bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! hello everyone. It's been about three months, but I have finally continued with this project! life is looking up, and i'm so happy to get back to this! So here's the next chapter!

I put the flowers in the tea, but I was cowardly enough to wait until he was sicker, because I did not know what this herb, this flower, was capable of. But when the time was right, I crept into Luigi's room, and had him drink the tea. I tried my best not to disturb him, but ended up startling him anyways. "Daisy, what are you doing? What is that in your hand?" He uttered sickly. 'It is some herbal tea with some medicine inside, and I would like for you do drink some. His hands trembled and shook, so I had to assist him with bringing the herbal tea up to his mouth anyways. After he drank the full cup, I thought he was going to get better. His face made a look at me, and I knew that face. It was a familiar face. Masked joy. He smiled at me. But that smile quickly faded when he weakly ran to the bathroom, and started puking. I held his shoulders, in tears.

"I'm sorry." Those were the only stupid word that I could utter out of my pathetic mouth. "Why are you sorry, Daisy? There is nothing to apologize for." "I'm trying so so hard to help you Luigi, but I feel that this might be the end for you. I know I didn't tell you this, but Bowser died from the same symptoms as you." "I'm not afraid of passing away Daisy, I have had a good life filled with love and happiness and many adventures. The best way you can help me right now is to help me into my bed. My backbone hurts."

I helped him back into bed. "How are the Koopalings doing?" He asked me. "They are doing just fine. Apparently, they're not as demonic as I thought they would be." "Not as demonic as their father, eh? I kind of feel bad for them. I don't really know what it's like not having a father." "Don't worry about the Koopalings right now. just worry about getting some rest. You deserve it. They're being sent to Paulina's for a week, then they're coming back here." "Thank you Daisy." No one was around. It was dark. I leaned in without him noticing and gave him a peck on the lips. "Have a good rest Luigi." I closed the door, and more less graceful that I should have, congratulated myself with pumping my fists in the air with a mile wide grin on my face. I looked like a blooming idiot. Peach walked up to me.

"Once you're done celebrating, I have some news to share with you, and a small theory I think you might be interested in."

"What's that Peach?" I asked. "Well, Pauline is visiting Rosalina for a little while to talk about... Well, marriage." Congratulations to Pauline! I never knew she got married!" Peach looked concerned, but she replied, "Wario and Pauline have been going on three years strong, but that's actually not who's getting married." Me, being stupid, I asked a very obvious question. "Oh! Well, who is then?" Peach looked at me, concerned.

"Rosalina and Mario."


	9. Back to Hotel Ina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and the crew go back to hotel Ina to go to Mario and Rosalina’s wedding.

I took a deep breath. “They’ve met before, but they just started dating two weeks ago! Now they’re married?!” Peach’s face was almost monotone, just like how her voice sounded.

“Yes. They are, surprisingly, having a very quick marriage.” Ever since the separation of Mario and Peach, Peach has always sounded more monotone and less cheery.

“Rosalina abviously does not love Mario, and that has already been decided. Mario is rich, and that’s all she wants.”

“Didn’t she say she was dating Wario though?” Peach looked worried.

“That is right, but it was obviously a big fat lie. Paulina and Wario have been together happily for a long time. I found out later it was actually Waluigi she was going after, not Wario. She probably wishes it was Wario however, because he is richer than Waluigi by the thousands.”

The trip back to Isle Delfino was long. Longer than it took the last time. Last time it was shorter, since I wasn’t so nervous. But I was going to visit Rosalina and Mario again. Former hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, and his fiancé.

“So, do you know what they’re going to talk to us about?” Peach had told me that Rosalina needed something from us, which I found odd, since she pretty much made it clear that she never wanted to see us again.

“They wanted to give us a role in the wedding, since we were all friends at one point. They need some nostalgia and emotion at the wedding. I mean, they barely know each other.” Peach made a good point, what kind of wedding would it be if there are practically no emotions? All I could see Mario appreciating in Rosalina is her looks, and Rosalina appreciated his money. That was the most toxic thing that I knew of. Luigi would attend the wedding anyways, even though he was sick. The sickness was obviously not contagious, and his brother was there anyways. The Koopalings would come back with us, and we would all get this stupid wedding over with.

 

We walked into the hotel. We walked up to the loft. Mario and Rosalina. I looked at Rosalina. She changed... She changed a lot. She generally looked happy, she had changed her appearance. Rosalina looked like she was laughing her guts out, in fact, they both looked like they were laughing so hard they were going to puke. The music played.

_**“Put your hands... Around my neck... I’ll only go to sleep for a second...”** _

I was startled as I was woken out of my trance. Rosalina was looking at me.

”I can’t believe you actually truly came...” She hugged me. I felt like hugging back, but I didn’t. Rosalina looked at me positively.


	10. Help me out of This Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalina will give Daisy directions for a cure for Luigi if she helps her with her wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters should be coming out every Tuesday now. This one is a little late, but if all goes well, we shouldn’t have to worry about chapter publication.

I sighed.

”Why are you so happy?” I asked, monotone.

”Oh Daisy, it’s such good news, we have found a cure for Luigi’s illness!” I was absolutely staggered. I thought Luigi would die.

”What is it?! Where is it?!” Rosalina only laughed. She used her hand to shoo the others out of the room so she, Mario and I could talk in private. Mario lingered up to me.

”The cure is something in the ocean, in a specific area. Only some of the locals can take you there for some cash. They’ll even dive down to get it for you. That is, if you pay them enough. I’d be absolutely happy to take you there when our wedding is over. You help us prepare for our wedding, take a role, and help build, and we’ll give you the cure.” That was it? Take a role, help build, and get a cure that could save my friend from a deadly disease. I was all for it. Rosalina decided to tell me about my part.

”You’ll have a special role. No one else will be a part of this. Nobody else but you.” I asked what part it was. She was happy to say it.

”You will be the flower girl! I mean, since your name is Daisy, it would be fitting.” Her voice screamed “something special.” Somehow, I think I was going to be more than flower girl.

  
  
I built for hours. I was tired. I laid my bag on my bed, when the book fell out. It was the free book we had gotten from the library.  _Cute Umbrellas Read Enviously. In Nettles. I Never Ask._ It made me realize something. I didn’t ask where the cure was, how it would affect Luigi, how it would even be beneficial. It was stupid. This was stupid. I laid on my bed. The tiredness took over me. I decided to turn on the radio, and a dreary song came on. Not what I needed, nut the lyrics still spoke.

**”What’s the use of wonderin’, if he’s good or if he’s bad, he’s your fella, and you love him, that’s all there is to that.”**


	11. Is This a Matter of Worse or of Better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi explains to Daisy that Rosalina has faked her promise.

After days of work, it was finally ready. After the wedding, Rosalina was going to give Peach and I the cure. I was so excited. I couldn’t hold myself down. I was practically bouncing off the walls. I decided to go visit Luigi to tell him the amazing news.

I walked into his room. He was laying there sick, but not for long. I walked over to him. I hadn’t seen him since the wedding. But Mario had described his condition to me everyday. Luigi lie there, pale faced, on his back. He looked like a skeleton.

 

 

> ”Luigi! Luigi! We found a cure!”
> 
> ”Daisy! You’re here, I haven’t seen you in almost three days, I need to tell you something important.”

I looked at him with pride.

 

 

> ”What is it Luigi?”
> 
> ”Mario and Rosalina, they faked. There’s not cure here. Mario told me.”
> 
> ”Mario obviously wants out of this marriage, there WILL be a cure.”
> 
> ”Daisy, why do you have to be so stubborn? I don’t WANT to die, you know.”
> 
> ”Yes Luigi, that’s why I’m working my ass off to get you this cure. They want a wedding, I want a cure.”

Luigi looked at me spitefully.

 

 

> ”And I want to live. If Rosalina and Mario were so kind, they would’ve given us the cure right now.”

I had been played, but I didn’t want to admit it.

 

 

> ”They claimed that they knew where the cure was, but Mario told me she was lying. Rosalina is forcing Mario to marry her, so he gave me very specific instructions to tell you. There’s a motorboat used for their honeymoon. The one that says “just married” on the back. You need to go to the deepest part of the ocean, and fetch for glowing seaweed. The locals can’t help you. They can only give you fishing rods. There should be some on the boat.”

I wanted to weep. But even dying in his bed, I didn’t trust what Mario had said to him.

 

 

> “They want you to watch their wedding.”
> 
> ”Ok Daisy, but if you know better, you’ll disrupt the wedding, and run off.”
> 
>  

It was finally time. The wedding arrived. I was in the back, preparing to throw the near-dead flowers down the aisle. I saw Mario walk over to Luigi.

 

>  “Here’s the  _honey_ Luigi.”

Mario looked at me with a hint-hint look.

 

> ”Use it if you get  _sick.”_

Wait.

Mario seemed like he wanted me to use the honey for something.

As Rosalina walked down the aisle, I had figured it out. I really  _had_ been played. I knew what they wanted me to do. They walked onto the aisle, I grabbed the honey and poured it all over Rosalina. There was more gold honey on her than there was gold on her overpriced jewelry.

> ”YOU MANIAC!!! You got honey all over my dress, you’ve ruined my wedding!”

Luigi smiled happily as I ran to their boat. Rosalina looked at me in shock and awe. She tried chasing after me, but when she got to the sand, her 6-inch heels made her trip. Truly a bum wedding. She fell, getting the scratchy sand everywhere the honey was. I got on the boat and pulled the engine. I left the dock. Despite the rumbling engines and the rushing water, I could hear one other noise. The chaos of the wedding I had just crashed.


	12. Let me Let You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy finds where the cure to Luigi’s disease is, and asks unknown sailors to deliver it to him.

The water was calm, and a beautiful pink sunset washed over the ocean I ride on. The sun barely visible as a dark blue trimmed the edges of the infinite blanket we call the sky. It was comforting, in a way. I was talking to myself the entire boat ride, calming myself down after what just happened. Luigi looked proud of me, I was proud of Mario, in a way. He had changed immensely. But at the same time he hasn’t. Being a traitor to a traitor doesn’t make you not a traitor anymore. Killing a murderer doesn’t make you not a killer. But it seems to be a common construct that if you do something bad to someone else who is bad, you are apparently a good person. And I can say this, Rosalina had it coming to her, but does that make me a good person? No. Truly no one can really be a “good person.” You are always defenseless when you don’t fight back. And with that thought in my head, the words coming out of my mouth, calling out to no one, that didn’t make me any calmer.

I reached a location. Nothing specific, just a place on the edge of the gargantuous ocean I was in. I had heard the cure grew in the deepest part of this ocean. It is common knowledge that the edges of the ocean, the parts where land and water grow further apart from each other, but still there is visible shore, are actually the deepest parts. Why? Simple. Plate boundaries.

I looked for any sort of swimsuit or anything on the boat that could help me as to potentially swim, but there was only Rosalina’s bathing suit. You may say, “oh, well that’s a good thing! You can dive now!” And I would respond, “yes, but it’s butt ugly, kinky, and three sizes too small for me. Not fit for a proper lady like me, and I’m not even a proper lady!” I looked for any incoming ships or boats, finding none. So I stood in the middle of the ocean, changing myself into a swimming suit. It was the least secure I’ve ever felt. I looked down into the sea. It is said that the sea reflects the sky, and that’s why it’s the color it is. But even after I put a snorkel on and dipped my face into the water, I still couldn’t see the bottom of what seemed to be an infinite depth. It was cold, and I felt somber. But I had to do this. Or else Luigi would die.

 

> ”Ok, here goes...” I told myself, as I washed into the merciless sea.

I can hold my breath for prolonged periods of time. And of course there would be caves down here where I could go for air once I needed some. I got about halfway with my foot-flipper thingies and my snorkel, before I noticed the cringe-worthy Isle Delfino souvenir swimsuit falling off me. I tried to adjust it, but then I remembered, “nothing but animals down here. No one cares. I don’t have time to make adjustments.”

I finally, after many minutes, came across a cave. This would reveal a cavern, probably where the cure would be. It was either that, or take a break then search somewhere else. Because this was the seafloor. I swam alongside the large cave entrance. It was near a sunken ship. I thought I had recognized the place for a second. But something gave me chills. This place was **_humongous._**  It scared me to the point where it felt like no one was there, but yet it felt like it was so crowded that something breathed down my back.

I slowly made my way towards the cave, but I opened the draping of seaweed quickly.

To my horror, there was a creature. Eyes a foot wider and taller than me, maybe more. It’s massive head was the size of about 20 of my bodies.

And the cure was all over it.

I tried closing the seaweed, and devising a quick plan, but it’s eyes... They were ghostly white, and they opened right up. It was horrifying, the blue monster with it’s chain chomper sharp teeth came rushing at me in an instant. I swam to its side as fast as I could, latching on where the cure grew. It knew I was on it’s back, it flung and thrashed, but I held to immensely. I was being thrown like a ragdoll and I was immensely dizzy. The giant eel seemed to be swimming to shore. I saw my boat as it leaped out of the water at jaw-dropping heights, and I let go, with the cure. I was not damaged in any way, but it sure did hurt when I hit the water. I climbed onto the boat, fixed my swimsuit, and attempted to find he shore of which I left from.

I started to ache, and I almost passed out. I had to take a risk, or else Luigi might die. I came across a boat. A woman looked down at me.

> “Oh! Darling! You look familiar! I can’t put my finger on it though. Do you need help?”
> 
> ”Yes please. My name is Princess Daisy. Do you know where Hotel Ina is?”
> 
> ”Why yes, I do know.”
> 
> ”Good.  _ **The**_ Princess Peach will be there and I need you to deliver this to her.”
> 
> ”Ok! I’ll be there!”

The woman sped off as I looked in the distance. I saw another speedboat. I paid no attention but then I looked harder.

Honey-covered, sandy Rosalina sped after me.

She hopped off her boat and onto mine.

She looked at me straight in the eyes.

> ”WHERE THE HELL IS IT, YOU SLUT?”

She looked at my weak body, completely in pain.

> "Slut huh? Takes me back to my highschool days. Though I guess I shouldn’t blame you. Highschool is the reason I don’t exactly care for you too much.”
> 
> ”WHERE IS IT?!” She kept screaming. I knew she talked about the cure. She took out a pocket knife, threatening to hurt me.
> 
> ”It’s in my bag. Let me get it for you.” I decided to calmly organize a plan. But I didn’t know what I would do. Throw the bag at her? But just then, I found a box of matches. I knew what I needed to do. A tear rolled down my face, but she could never bother us again.
> 
> ”It’s in the box.” Before she took the box of matches, I took one out and lit it. While she emptied out the box, I opened the gas tank to the boat.

I threw the match in.


	13. Cured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy finds herself awake in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters should be out every Wednesday now❤️🧡

I did have an idea what had happened. The pain still ingrained in my mind. Truly horrible, it felt. I was surrounded by people whom I both liked and disliked. Peach, the brothers, Waluigi and Wario, Paulina, the Koopalings, and a doctor were all by my side.

 

 

 

> ”Ah, Princess Daisy, good. You’re awake.”
> 
> ”Where am I?” I responded to the doctor.
> 
> ”Don’t worry Princess Daisy. We have taken very good care if you here in Hospital Ina.” I rubbed my eyes to get a clearer image of everybody. I could feel my head throbbing, but it was being healed thanks to the IV tube in my wrist. (I hate needles, so my wrist cringed writing that sentence.) I tried to sit up, but by abdomen burned. There were bloody bandages all around my waist.
> 
> ”Princess Daisy, that was a very brave thing you did. You were VERY close to dying. And you saved two whole kingdoms.” The doctor told me.
> 
> ”How so?” I asked. I only wanted to save Luigi. How did I end up saving two whole kingdoms?
> 
> ”Well. I’ll start by saying it this way. Rosalina is a criminal. After you were found, and she was dead, there was an investigation.”
> 
> ”Jeez... How long was I knocked out...” I asked the doctor.
> 
> ”About a week.” I was shocked. “Anyways. In her castle, resides her logs. After she planned to marry Mario, she was going to use the money to overthrow your kingdom, murder Mario for the rest of the control over his money, and live a sort of ‘happily ever after.’ You and Luigi would’ve been thrown in the dungeon. Glad that never happened.”
> 
> “I guess that’s what I get for being pretentious...” Mario said, guilty.
> 
> ”We all have things to say to you...” Luigi said. I sat right up, No matter how much my abdomen burned.
> 
> ”LUIGI! OH MY STARS! YOU’RE ALL BETTER! Oh my god... I have so many questions.” Peach looked at me with a smile.
> 
> ”You saved the Mushroom Kingdom Daisy! I can’t thank you enough!”
> 
> ”Peach, anytime you need me I’ll be there. Speaking of that...” I glared at Mario. ”So what the hell do you think you’re doing here.” I said sternly to him. Eyes squinted.
> 
> ”Heheheh... You still hate me huh... Yeah, ok I get it... Listen... Peach, Luigi, and everyone else has forgiven me. I’m not together with Peach anymore and all I ask is your forgiveness too. I want everything to be ok again.” I looked at him, and I sighed.
> 
> ”Oh Mario... It wasn’t ok before this, but I guess we could have a chance to make it ok again.” He smiled. Not a sneaky smile, but a genuine, lighthearted smile. And I couldn’t help but smile back. For once, I thought of Mario as a real hero. Not a selfish monster.
> 
>  

There were more thank-yous to come. First was Pauline, who gave me some exquisite, expensive gems from the finest jewlers in her city. She said that she would watch over the koopalings anytime I wanted, and that I needed time to rest. Wario thanked me for letting Mario chase after Rosalina, and making it so that Rosalina lost interest in him. Waluigi mentioned that he would not be able to imagine what would happen if Wario was caught in the middle of this. Luigi spoke up.

 

 

 

> ”Before we get to the koopalings, can I have a private moment with Daisy?” My face went a little red.
> 
> ”Of course you can. Everyone, move out.” The doctor said.
> 
>  

It was just me, Luigi, and the silence of that plain, beige room.

 

 

 

> ”You almost died, Daisy. And you almost died for  _ **me.**_ Well, I mean, the sickness did spread a little, so I guess not totally for me, but for a lot of people...” I looked at him, a stupid grin on my face.
> 
> ”To tell you the truth, I mostly did it for you.” He started blushing profusely.
> 
> ”Why all this for me though...? I’m just your friend...” A wave of disappointment washed over my face. I guess I had to tell him in a way he understood.
> 
> ”Trying to find a cure for you, I realized that I liked you more than just a stupid puppy crush. I genuinely love you, Luigi. I love you so much that I would risk my life again and again to save yours.” Before he could speak, I spoke up again.
> 
> ”I have a deep cut on my forehead that will eventually turn into a scar, my abdomen is torn to shreds and don’t even talk about my legs. If you don’t like me, it’s ok. Don’t feel intimidated.” He started to get really emotional.
> 
> ”But what if I love you too Daisy? What if I’ve loved you all this time and I didn’t want to die so I could stay with you for the rest of my life... I can’t help that I need it all...” I started to cry a little bit. The buildup of emotions had obviously been building for a little too long. I grabbed his small body, and lifted him up onto the bed. He seemed a little grumpy about it, but he’s like 4 feet tall, and I hover over him. He didn’t weigh that much.
> 
> ”Hey, Daisy, what are you doing?” He asked confused.
> 
>  

I decided that this would be the appropriate time to kiss the man. I put my head forward first, and his followed. Once he was less surprised about what exactly the hell was going on, he had no problem making an effort to make it the best kiss I’d ever had. I hated to stop, but the Koopalings had something to say.

 

 

> ”Aww, why did you stop angel...?” He said with google eyes as he rolled to my side. I looked at him, grinning.
> 
> ”Don’t the Koopalings have something to say?” His face lit up.
> 
> ”Oh yeah, that’s right!”

Luigi brought the Koopalings in, and we had a quick talk. I didn’t know much about them when we had first met and took them in, but now I felt that whenever I spoke their name, I could recall everything about them. Luigi looked happily at the Koopalings.

> ”Ok little ones, remember that special line ok?” Their heads nodded in agreement. He looked at me, nervously. His face was red, and I could tell he was having a hard time speaking.
> 
> ”The Koopalings have already accepted me as their mother... They want to ask you a question...” The Koopalings conjoined in unison.
> 
> _**”Will you be our daddy?”**_ A single teen rolled out my right eye.
> 
> ”Yes.”


	14. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy discovers a secret between Peach and the Doctor.

It was time for me to leave Hospital Ina. The place wasn’t actually too darn bad. Being a hospital, it will be ugly, but it didn’t look as ugly as I thought it would be. Infact, it really did look quite nice. Warm colors plastered the walls in a tropical floral design. My nightgown blended in with the wall. People looked at me weirdly, but I was just glad I was ok. I had to go home with the ugly thing, as because of my torso, I couldn’t wear much for a while. I was going to be in a wheelchair for a couple of weeks before the scars finally healed. I was given good notice that they would actually fade quickly. Needless to say, I was pleased.

 

 

> ”Well, Peach, call me if you need me.” I looked at him sternly.
> 
> ”Sir, that is  _Princess_ Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. I’ll accept a ‘Princess Peach,’ thank you very much.
> 
> ”Do you want to tell her or should I?” I looked at him strangely. Peach only smiled.
> 
> ”Daisy, I think I’d prefer someone call me by my name if we’re on  _phone number basis._ ” I looked at her, shocked.
> 
> ”THAT phone number basis?!” Phone number basis was something we invented in 9th grade. If you liked somebody, you gave them their number. But if it’s a friend, phone number basis did not count. I looked at the doctor, wide-eyed and grinning like a crazy person.
> 
> ” **Well hell then! Call me Daisy!** ” I shook his hand hard. I was pretty much back to regular old Daisy, until I remembered something.
> 
> ”Wait. You told me I had saved  _two_ whole kingdoms. I only distinctly remember saving the Mushroom Kingdom, according to Peach.” Pauline got off one of the crappy, cheap hospital couches.
> 
> ”Should you tell her, or should I...” She said, a hint of gladness in her voice.
> 
> ”I will tell her.” The doctor said, passionately. “We found in the logs that Rosalina was going to come after Pauline’s City after she destroyed the Mushroom Kingdom. You might’ve just felt like you were doing the right thing for your own kingdom, but that chain of events lead to many people being saved. The Mushroom Kingdom is one of the most populated places on Earth. You could easily take over a smaller city with an army you just took over. Your reaction not only saved the Mushroom Kingdom, but it saved my hometown, and Isle Delfino. I am forever grateful; Daisy.”


End file.
